


A Crisis

by DorisS



Series: A Bit of Fry & Laurie [1]
Category: A Bit of Fry and Laurie RPF, Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - Years & Years, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorisS/pseuds/DorisS
Summary: 史蒂芬有一个烦恼，休试着去解决它。
Relationships: Stephen Fry/Hugh Laurie
Series: A Bit of Fry & Laurie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831264
Comments: 13
Kudos: 7





	A Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> 终于写了炸休，但是作为一个老炸三本自传至今一本都没读完的（不合格）粉丝就到底还是先搞了个AU……  
> 原作是RTD于2019年的新作《未来年岁 Years&Years》，年代跨度为2019—2034，看过没看过都不要紧，但包含一些私设：  
> *年龄设定为炸休都未满30  
> *《一点双人秀》在这个时代下变成了网络节目  
> （* 某种程度上而言算是写到了Emma）  
> 总之请不要较真（跑了跑了去看自传了……

史蒂芬最近心情不好，休在心中肯定地想。要发现这点也很简单，这几天以来史蒂芬对包括他在内的所有人都过分礼貌了。

他抬头瞥一眼对方的侧脸。史蒂芬坐在距离他两米之外的地方，正微低着头看向身边的窗外，看似是在观赏风景，但休知道他的目光没有怎么聚焦。老式烟斗尖细的尾部垂落在他的指尖，一顿一顿地敲在桌面上，甚至没有特定的节奏。

此时他们正在圣保罗大街上的一所“正确的”喜剧俱乐部里听训——薇薇安·洛克治下，喜剧也变得处处受限。“一些手握特权的人应该收敛一下了……难道孩子们、妇女、跨性别者、有色人种走进午夜场找点乐子，是为了听那些充满偏见的低俗段子吗？”她在一次电视直播中这样说，而现场顿时响起一片掌声与叫好声。

彼时史蒂芬在休家里，两人通过电视一起见证着随后发生的一切。如他们一般尚且年轻的新人被要求每周必须前往伦敦接受一次“喜剧创作谈”，并且在参与任何一档节目前都必须提交剧本，等待审核。哪怕网络自媒体创作也是如此。

那个晚上他们开了很多瓶威士忌，一边喝一边共同写出至少十个嘲弄他们首相的小品——或许还即兴演了好几个，他们俩都不记得了——只是第二天早上醒来时，那些纸张都已浸在酒精、消毒水和呕吐物里，潦草而浅淡的字迹也变得模糊。

当时是史蒂芬去整理桌面。他把那些草稿都扔进垃圾桶后，背对着休坐在床上，用一种后者从未听到过的消沉语气说，现实也不过是一场呕吐。

但这已经过去将近一年了。三周前他还好好的，所以无论如何都应该是别的原因。休半趴在桌子上撑着头，仗着史蒂芬没发现，便专注地盯着他。主讲人还在用呆板的声音读一些呆板的句子，整个俱乐部里几乎没多少人在听。大家都在低声地交谈，这个房间就像只正在嗡嗡吵闹的苍蝇，只有他们那一块还算安静。

休异常认真地思索种种会导致史蒂芬情绪低落的原因，从对方的感情状况（或许是和男友分手了？）、健康状况（可是人工汉堡应该很好消化）、家庭状况（他甚至不确定史蒂芬和除了姐姐外的亲人还有没有联系），甚至反省排查了下自己。最后觉得只有第一条尚有些可疑。只是倘若分手，史蒂芬早该给他打电话了，就像以前那两次一样。

正当他想拿出手环给史蒂芬发条讯息时，站在房间中央的主讲语调生硬地宣布今天的课程到此为止。一时间所有人都在推开椅子起身，而在吵闹之中，史蒂芬同样起身，转过来向他点头示意一下，随后像是要随着人流离去。

这两周以来都是这样，连个招呼也不打。休猛地站起来，感到一丝气愤。他快步走上前去，拦下了对方。

“史蒂芬？你还好吗？”

史蒂芬的脚步因此一顿，接着像有些惊讶地看着休，“我很好。怎么了吗？”

但就连这种惊讶也一定是装出来的，休最清楚。但他说：“那好。一个星期没见，今天一起去吃午饭？”

史蒂芬的嘴唇动了动，显然已经快要说出些客套或拒绝的话，然而休距离他不足一米，眼神中的了然和固执让他没理由继续躲避。于是他把那些违心话吞回去，只轻声说了个“好”。

只是一直到用完午餐，休也没能问出太多。

他们坐在一间字面意义上由玻璃制成的小吃店里，光滑且厚实的巨型玻璃窗隔绝开外边的一切声响，于是为店内营造出宛如真空的氛围，只有当玻璃门被推开时才会漏进几声急促的交通声，听上去像什么怪东西被扼住了喉咙。——这种隔绝式的设计这一年来已在伦敦城里得到大面积的推广，薇薇安·洛克声称其具有“极佳的防弹效果”。但多么奇怪，明明有那么多的难民，那么多场饥荒水灾，那么多不像样的乱房破瓦，这个世界上却同样还有那么多这样的玻璃。

在用餐的间隙，休注意到史蒂芬很少进食，而是频频把头转向窗外，就像在俱乐部里那样无焦距地发呆。只是手上那支落伍到可笑的烟斗已被收起来，取而代之的是一把餐叉，总被他无意识地咬住几根尖细的齿岔。

他在焦虑。越意识到这点，休就越不愿逼他坦白。其实也是不能，因为他清楚友谊里潜藏的底线，更清楚史蒂芬在这种状况下所需要的不过是全世界都闭上嘴巴。

所以他很慢、极慢地吃着面前那份并不丰盛的午餐，有时跟随着史蒂芬的目光一同看向窗外的道路和绿化，有时又只是不露痕迹地盯着对方。

时间过去得越久，休仿佛能感受到对面内心的焦躁燃得更旺。因为史蒂芬已收回目光，放下叉子，开始吸气、调整坐姿、小声地呼气、整理衣摆、下意识地挪正盘子，终于轻咳了一下——

“我想我不能再和你一起做喜剧了，休。”

这是休所有设想中最糟的一种。但当真正从史蒂芬口中说出来时，他突然发现自己并没有想象中那么惊讶。他的手肘撑着桌子，直起上半身看向史蒂芬的眼睛，意外平静地问：“为什么？”

史蒂芬微垂下头，避开他的目光。“我只是做不到。”

“如果是审查的问题——”

“是。当然关乎审查，如果再经历一遍第二季遭遇到的严审和阉割，我真不知道自己会做出来什么事。但也有可能最终会什么都不做，而这让我感到恶心。就像现在一样。”

“我以为我们已经讨论过这个问题了，史蒂芬……”

“是的，休，我曾经真的以为可以像你说的那样，只是把无害的幽默写出来，把有指向的愤怒存续到未来，但我做不到。自我阉割无异于自我凌迟，它正在缓慢地谋杀我，”史蒂芬说着便伸手拿起咖啡，但又忍不住在中途就放下。晃动的深色液体溅到桌布上，浸湿了微小一角。他继续说，“这个节目以你我命名，但我现在已经感受不到自己的那一部分（that “bit”）了，你能明白吗？”

他终于抬起头来，对上休的视线，“何况我无法再写那些段子了。是缺乏能力的‘无法’。事实就是我没办法集中精力，怎么可能集中得了？每当我对着电脑坐下，屏幕上或早或晚都会充满来自六大洲的傲慢、愚蠢、腐败、强权压迫、信息暴政……桩桩件件。红沙岛事件至今两方都没有说出真相，特朗普的继任者比他更糟糕，平庸的恶每天都在上演却能逃脱惩罚，反之许多普通又愤怒的声音则正在被强硬地抹去，地球生态逐渐恶化、许多动植物面临危亡，但这片土地上最高级的脊椎动物却还在煽动恐慌、仇视和战争……而我在看完这些后打开文档，却要去开上世纪的笑话吗？”

史蒂芬越说越快，声音越压越低，其中有着难抑的激愤，以至于话音的末尾竟在颤抖。他于是停下平复几秒，再接下去说：“甚至有一次，我很早写完一个关于老妇人和猫的段子，后来打开新闻，看见一个年迈的乌克兰难民，出于极端饥饿而流着眼泪烹食了自己养过六年、不惜偷渡带来的一只黑猫，整件事就发生在多佛。你能明白吗，休？那时我多希望你在，但身边却只有亚伦，他看到我脸色不好就走过来问我发生了什么，可我一句话都没能说。”

亚伦是他的男友。休不打断地倾听着，心中一点一点地黯然。

“喜剧本身就已成为残忍的笑话。而我们那档节目除了你以外的一切在我眼里都很糟糕。就连观众也是。做成网络电视剧难道有任何益处吗？点击量播放量可观又能说明什么吗？那些人们随手打开首页推荐的一档节目，竟然就会因为被逗笑这样低等的效果而留下溢满赞美的评论，却彻头彻尾地无视那些笑话肤浅的本身！……我的话或许过火了吗，休？但我真的这么想。真的。我做不下去了。”

史蒂芬抹一把脸，又低头去搅拌那杯咖啡，显然仍旧心烦意乱。而休看着他、看着他的头发，心想，他确实是他们之中更坚定的那个。

于是休开口：“我明白，”他停顿一会儿，然后小幅度地、没什么力气地笑一下，“我确实明白。那档节目里，除了你之外的一切在我看来也很糟糕。所以没关系……现在叫停都还来得及。”

“但……”

休知道他想说什么，于是抢先摇了摇头：“没事的。之前合同签得谨慎，违约金不会赔太多，其他相关的一切我都会安排。你说的没有错，缺乏意义的事不该再勉强地做下去。”

史蒂芬抬头看他，眉目中暗藏的焦虑里此时混杂着愧疚与不安。他轻声地问，“是我太过自私了吗，休？”

休向前倾身，面对着史蒂芬的视线再次认真地摇头，放缓声音说，“不，这与自私与否无关。说真的，时局如此，我做不了多少事……但至少还能维护朋友的意愿。”

他放在桌上的手慢慢地向前伸去，轻抵住史蒂芬放在桌上的左手，以一种称得上安慰的方式。他的指节碰到对面的一小片皮肤，随后感到一种陌生而暖和的温度拢来——史蒂芬回握住他，并递来一个浅淡的笑容。

只是当休再次看向史蒂芬的神情时，又立刻觉出不对：对方皱起的眉毛只是放松些许，脸部仍像笼着阴云。他显然还有更重要的事没有说。

但正当他想进一步发问时，史蒂芬已停下手中动作，并收拾好东西，起身示意让他和自己一起走。

出乎意料的是，史蒂芬是想带他回自己的住处。

“我和亚伦分手了。”史蒂芬的家就在不远，坐巴士没过多久后便到。而当休关上公寓门之后，史蒂芬面对着他这样说。随后沉吟几秒又补上一句，“喝点什么吗？”

休暂时忽略了后一句话，一边走进客厅一边惊讶地问，“什么？什么时候的事？”

“应该是三天前。”史蒂芬坐进沙发里，弓身前倾，在膝盖上撑着自己的脑袋，语调听上去有些困惑。

“‘应该’？”休皱眉反问，并走到他身边坐下，“你到底怎么了，史蒂芬？”

史蒂芬把脸半埋在手心里，声音闷闷的，“我……”

他显然想说些什么，却又没有说下去。休更贴近他一些，耐心地等。一直等到史蒂芬调整状态般地纾一口气后拿出手环，并看着他打开某个界面操作了一番。

“你可以直接看我最近几天的浏览记录……我设为仅你可见了。”史蒂芬向后靠去，撤开一些距离，倚在沙发上。姿态中有股放弃般的坦诚意味。

休狐疑着打开自己的手环，不太熟络地调出他所说的浏览页面——毕竟在这个年代，尽管用户隐私都正被明码标价地漫天售卖，却也并没有多少人真正愿意对身边人开放这种权限。

——随后他的眉毛再度纠结起来，面部表情呈现出困惑、不敢置信和轻微被逗笑的复杂混合。因为那些记录并不像他原本预想的正经严肃，甚或触犯法律不容于世，正相反，一条条网页下大部分都附着一些视频——却是色情影片。男人和男人的、女人和女人的、男人和女人的、跨性别的，欧洲的美洲的亚洲的，室内的户外的危险地带的……随着页面滑动，种种复杂组合的视频名称都不一而足。只是休仔细看了一眼，发现似乎浏览时长都很短。

他抬起头，试图以打趣的语调问，“这是……？”

“性让我感到恶心，休。”史蒂芬此时后仰地更多，头已完全靠在沙发背上，声音像从指缝边漏出来。

“诶？”

“其实……”史蒂芬停顿一下，捂在脸上的手移开一点，“我也不明白。或许是因为接触，又或者只是人的肢体，我说不好，但是这感觉……”他直起身来，“我很抱歉，休，之前有些时候没有向你说实话。”

“比如？”休把白色手环放下，彻底转向史蒂芬。

“比如前两次分手都不单单只是出于性格原因，更多是因为性。”他的神情里有几分不合时宜的茫然，令休意识到整件事的严重性。

“是你们……不合拍吗？”

“不，更准确的是，我和他们都没有真正做过。”

休适时地沉默。史蒂芬接着承认，“全都是我的问题。而他们又则不能忍受长时间禁欲，所以……”

休仍旧安静地听着，直到觉察出史蒂芬无意继续说下去时才试探地问，“可是为什么？是你，呃，比较难以兴奋吗？”

“我倒希望是那样。但是不，我也常会有……欲望。”史蒂芬看着他，神情中流露出一丝难堪。相当奇怪却又相当自然的是，哪怕作为一对精力正旺、无话不谈的好友，他们俩之间提起性时，都习惯将自己局限在写剧本过程中那种宽泛的局外人角度里，而像这样私密的揭露倒还是第一次。“只是从十多岁第一次看到色情片时，性在我眼中就变得难以令人愉悦。当时我甚至被吓怕了，休，因为世上怎么会有如此粗鲁的事？”

这种论调倒并不令人陌生，因为平时一起写稿、表演时，史蒂芬也会时不时对性流露出一些反感和不理解。当时休还以为那些情绪是特别指向异性性爱的，但现在看来……

“为什么会这样想？”他问。

“为什么不？”史蒂芬急切地说，拿起手环滑开其中一个视频，像是要以此举例，“从开始到结尾的每一个动作里，都充满欲求和掠夺。那些性就像猴子去攀想要吃的水果，到手后便急不可耐地剥光、挤压、侵入——总之看不见美，更侈谈爱，而我每次拥抱别人时，都不能忍受这样的性欲冲动。”

“或许你将它拔得过高了。”休不动声色地说，“进食也不过是毫无光彩可言的挤压咀嚼和碾碎，和性的冲动本质上没什么两样，为什么偏偏对后者苛求？”

“或许因为其他的冲动都只牵涉到自己的一部分……虚伪与否，我能够接受用口腔和牙齿去撕扯一些早已丧失生命的东西，但却没有办法想象用自己的身体去和别人的产生联系——是，就是这样，”史蒂芬的回答里像包含着自我质疑，但他继续说下去：“我不是没有尝试过，只是每次他们在我面前躺下时，恐慌和厌恶总会盖过欲望。前不久我和亚伦真正试过一次……情形很糟糕。他对我很包容，但我知道最好还是不要再浪费他的时间。”

“可是怎么会呢？”休轻声地问，一时却不知道自己具体问的是什么。

史蒂芬沉默几秒，“我也不明白。”

他确实不明白。明明这已是个在性话题上极其开放的时代，明明他过早地就受过性教育、确认了性取向，明明这个荒谬混乱的当下几乎所有人都把性当成酒精。但在每一个凝视与感受性的瞬间里，他都能觉察出有些什么盘桓在官能享受之间，迟迟不去。

他继续说，“所以我前些天躲开所有人，试图通过那些视频来让一切变正常……但结果却只有越来越迟钝沉重的感官。”他看向休，眼中像浮现出微漠而破碎的细小漩涡。“何况，一想到拥抱和亲吻，一想到……”

正在这时，手环中的影片似乎已进入正题，一阵低沉却激动的男声突然打断史蒂芬的话语，他俩都吓了一跳。定睛看去，在片子里相当居家且温馨的布置之中，一具颀长且健美的男性躯体正在另一方的抚摸下忘情地展现自身线条，并因迎合着对方的冲撞而不断呻吟。

史蒂芬当即将播放器静音，然而随着这动作垂下的头却迟迟没再抬起来、继续刚才的话题。休咬住了自己的下唇。

却不想史蒂芬其实在盯着手环中的画面出神，随后沉思着说，“何况我想，这些片子里至少有一点拍得对，相爱的身体总不该是丑陋的，不是吗？”

“啊？”休一时没听明白，但等看见史蒂芬抬起头时的目光后，一下子便又懂了。

“……我的身体也令我羞耻。”史蒂芬一字一句地说，脸上的神情休再熟悉不过。那是他在剑桥早期总不免流露出来的一种情绪，作为试图融入却总觉格格不入的产物，窘迫、厌恶、又装作满不在乎。“我不能想象以它的笨重怎样才能……”

“笨重”。换一个轻松些的时刻，休或许会忍不住笑出来，史蒂芬到底在不自信些什么？但此时此刻对方出乎意料的坦诚使休迅速作出反应，“别这样，史蒂芬。说实话，这是不是也关乎到你的鼻子？”

休看到他的目光黯淡一些，并且从姿势里能判断出他很想伸手触碰被提及的部位，只是最后忍住了。史蒂芬说，“我和大卫第一次接吻时，呃，大卫，你还记得他吗？我的第一任男友。那次太没有章法，以至于他的鼻子和我的竟然磕到了一下。当时他一边痛，一边笑我，又埋怨说它歪得实在不是位置。”

这一次，休没忍住真的笑了出来，“怎么会？明明只要从另一边……”

当他意识到自己的手和身体都正在向史蒂芬靠近时，那笑容中轻快的部分就渐渐消失了。对方的脸一点点地在眼前放大，而他现在可以轻易地看清史蒂芬眼中闪烁着的一点水光，那层湿润像在折射着许多情绪：困惑、诧异、紧张、希冀，希冀……？

有什么东西仿佛在上升并回落，粘稠地堵塞在胸腔里，休此刻只能听凭本能，向着这个可感却未知的方向靠近——

——下一秒，公寓的大门却毫无防备地被推开了。一个大男孩模样的栗发男子走了进来，似乎还正准备高兴地唤些什么。

史蒂芬旋即从休身边退开。而亚伦——显然他会是亚伦——的神情也以一样的速度阴沉下去，但最后终究什么也没说，而是反手关上门，拉长着脸噔噔噔地走上楼去了。

休已收拾好自己的表情。他问，“我以为你们已经分手了？”

“是的，但他最近还没有找到工作，所以先在这里借住几天。”史蒂芬回答。他的语调变得客气又礼貌，仿佛先前的交谈没发生过。

休点头。一丝尴尬在几秒的沉默里逐渐发酵，于是他意识到自己该离开了。

史蒂芬将他送到门口。分别时刻的对视里，他们都后知后觉地不自在起来。而史蒂芬犹豫地靠近，像要用一个拥抱来弥补这种不由己的窘迫。

休默认着迎上去，并且试图用拍一拍对方肩膀的方式来加深彼此间的默契。史蒂芬垂头靠在他的肩上，却将这个拥抱拖长到超过了必要。于是休只好在安静与这一点慰藉面前袒露无声的诚实，也伸手轻轻地环住对方。

事实就是，他们二人很少有机会这样拥抱，而在休看来，这样的接触没什么不好。

他又想起那句“笨重”，又在心中暗笑。但那之后的事，门被打开之前的那些分秒，连同着那时他们之间升腾起的含混意蕴，都被他的意识迅速撇开了。

最后史蒂芬松了手，并且模糊地说了些不成句的语气词，显然又因自己的出神而不好意思，“……这感觉很好，”休点了点头，他接着说，“再见。”

  
此后的几周里，史蒂芬不仅没有再去过喜剧俱乐部，甚至连好友聚会也很少露面。加之与YouTube专栏频道彻底解约后彼此间失去合作，休见到他的次数越发少起来。偶尔和他通话，听不出除了敷衍外的其他异常；查看他的社交帐号，最近几次更新也都只是无关痛痒的转发。但若要冒冒失失地去他的住所，则又担心出现上次那种尴尬情况。

为什么不更直接地问呢？问他最近怎么样、仍在想什么事、有没有找到新工作、和亚伦有没有彻底分手，以及更多更多的问题。休站在家中落地窗前，对着窗外夜景这样默默地盘问自己，却只觉心中一阵泛堵。他们二人自交好以来不是没起过争执，但像这种盘桓不去的疏离感却是全然陌生的。

屋外细雨在一阵犹如停顿般的淅沥后猛地加骤起来，像也经历一次叹息。

正当休打算转身去做其他事时，他的手环却震动一下，自动播放出一条语音。

竟是史蒂芬。他听上去颇为气喘，背景里有着与这里几乎同步的雨声：“休？你在家吗，该死，先前走得太匆忙，甚至忘了问你。”

而在语音消息刚播完的下一秒，休就透过窗户看见史蒂芬自街头转角处现身……但老天啊，这种天气下，他出门竟然没带把伞。

他们的视线很快交汇，就像以往的无数次那样。休对着他挥了挥手，史蒂芬便尽可能快地穿过不间断的交通，向他的住所跑来。

为他开门时，休的惊讶更加藏不住：史蒂芬不仅没有带伞，衣服头发也都出乎意料的凌乱。手上只提着一个公文包，神情介于狼狈与亢奋之间。

“你得看看这个。”他没等休反应，站在玄关处便把电脑包推过来，手连同着声音都有几分颤抖。

“你先进来啊。”休也急起来。淋雨使得史蒂芬这样的高个子看起来充满可怜意味，尤其当他的大衣尚还敞开着、内里的衬衫都被雨水浸湿些许时。雨滴从他的发丝、鼻梁、耳廓、衣角处滑落，仍旧以一定的势头滴到地面上，简直一塌糊涂——好吧，他该知道史蒂芬为什么不愿进门的。

果不其然，史蒂芬摇摇头，“那会脏。何况在这里讲就可以。”他转身把电脑包放在鞋柜上打开，很快地取出了其中的笔记本。休一边看他打开某些自己未曾见过的网页，一边趁这会儿工夫把门合上。

“这是什么？”他凑过去，顺手让史蒂芬把彻底湿透的大衣脱下来，但却因瞥见网页标题里极大字号的“TRANS”这五个字母而忍不住皱眉。

史蒂芬顺从地脱下大衣递过来，同时向右微微侧身，让休能看到整个屏幕。

“TRANSHUMAN”？

休狐疑地转头盯着史蒂芬，下意识拒绝亲眼在网页上看到更多。而史蒂芬仿佛没有觉察出瞬时冷下来的气氛，反倒用压抑着兴奋的语调说：“我的申请通过了。”

“……什么申请？”一个过于明显的猜想令休心底涌上来几丝恐慌，清晰可感到让他在对方回答前不免屏住呼吸。

“跨人机实验的申请，我两周前在网上了解到这种技术手段，它能够……”

史蒂芬接着滔滔不绝地介绍起这种新兴科技，但休仅有的对于跨人机的认知足以令他知道，这类实验，或者说手术，就如同跨性别手术一样，将会一点点地重塑人体，只不过不像跨性别那样轻易地改换性别——而是将人电子化。先是把双手改造成人肉通讯仪，再是通过眼部手术将视觉装载到电子设备，诸如此类。而最终的那一步，将会是将思维全部而彻底地上载到网络。

这种科技刚问世不久，在同龄人中很受追捧，然而他怎么也没想到史蒂芬竟同样会动这个念头。在对方不必要的讲解下，休的表情变得近乎木然，只觉得手里那件大衣越来越潮湿厚重。

但真正刺痛他的是史蒂芬语调中的热衷，就好像“被电子化”这件事和在饱餐后继续多吃一块蛋糕一样没什么大不了，身边的人身边的关系没什么大不了、涉及肉身的所有事没什么大不了、世界上的一切都没什么大不了。

那为什么还这样来找他？！

史蒂芬正好说到：“不觉得这其实非常天才吗？倘若这就是未来，那将一定会是个理智且高效的未来，而混乱又无序的一切都会……”

休感到不可思议，“你明知道有比理智和效率更珍贵的东西。你到底怎么了，史蒂芬？为什么要这样胡说？”

他一边说话，一边想更近地审视对方的表情，然而史蒂芬在他的质问中一滞，旋即变得惶惑起来，也随着他的脚步向后退去——于是仅仅几步就被抵在门上。

他们之间近得几乎不合适了。但只有在这样的距离之中，休才闻到史蒂芬气息间蕴藏着的隐隐酒精味。这味道混合着空气中弥散的水汽，再加上被打湿的发丝下那双浮出水光的眼睛，使得史蒂芬看上去有种陌生的脆弱。而此前那些过于兴奋的表情、姿势，此时如同一层薄膜被休的目光彻底戳破。史蒂芬的目光下意识地游离，没有正视他。

屋外的雨下得更疾，一点一滴地敲打在背后的公寓大门上。他们像身处于喧噪与沉静的边缘之中，似乎有什么东西正等待着被放入这边界上炙烤。

休的神情软化些许；他在史蒂芬的脸上看到无声的抗拒和逃避，这让他一如既往地生出几分怜惜。这个至今没有与自己身体和解的大个子已经够难过了，他怎么还舍得用言语相逼？

他的嘴唇在史蒂芬颊边叹出一阵温暖的气息，并向前伸手环住他的腰，令两人先前不自然的姿势化为一个拥抱。他确信史蒂芬确实喜欢这个，因为后者没过几秒便就主动靠在这怀抱中，还环住了他的肩膀，与前一次一样。他在对方的耳边轻声问，“你是喝了酒才过来的？”

过了好一会儿，肩膀后才传来一句低低的“嗯”，接着是几道微不可闻的吸气声；休忍不住在心里骂他是个傻瓜，却又不由感到一阵异样的柔情。

休将史蒂芬放开，随后从对方眼中的水润色泽里看出模糊的懊恼意味，而他的手仍旧流连在自己的腰际；于是他明白过来接下去该怎样做。

还没等先前那被迫打断的张力恢复过来，一个吻便自然而然地发生了——但说是吻却还不准确，因为休的嘴唇贴在史蒂芬的上，只是轻缓地停留在表面，力道之微弱，足以令他同时将鼻子也贴过去，顺着那个不自然的弧度，同样轻缓地磨蹭。

史蒂芬的脸上仍旧残留着一些雨水，因而甫一接近，还能感受到些微的凉意。然而叫休那样蹭弄，这湿凉里倒萌生出一丝粘腻的温热感。史蒂芬浑身僵直地感受着鼻骨旁细密的接触，倒先忍不住呻吟一声，主动向这个吻里迎去。

于是酒精的苦涩味道一时充盈满休的感官，他在这个吻里触碰到史蒂芬的唇舌、牙齿，动作自然而纯熟得与那些忽然降临的拥抱一样。而也正是在这一刻，他模模糊糊地想，这些用来传达情绪的动作之间，倒真有什么真正意义上的分野吗……？

但他没能继续想下去。唯一可以肯定的是，与史蒂芬接吻的滋味就如拥抱一样好。他们的舌头起先试探性地触碰几下，接着便一同默契地热情起来，节奏之合拍搭调，恰如双人秀中一言对一语的机锋互撞，直擦出热烈的火花。

在这一刻史蒂芬奇怪地想，这可能是他和休用嘴做过的最安静的事。

然而他的思路同样没能拓宽开来，因为下一秒，休的吻渐渐上移，离开他的嘴唇，而沿着人中……最终抵达他那弯曲的鼻梁。

史蒂芬一窒，几乎忘了让嘴巴代替鼻子呼吸。休的轻吻更像是舔舐，嘴唇一点一点地啄过那里尚还潮湿的皮肤，舌尖渐渐绕过鼻翼，柔缓中却真正带上欲情意味，不知是想将雨水舔干，还是想用刚刚深吻过的嘴唇令他变得更湿。

史蒂芬的身体更僵，只觉自己被更深地撩动了。而那些先前不由己地厌弃的勃起、触碰、性，之类之类，这样坦荡地摆在眼前时，一时间却发现根本无从抗拒。

他闭着眼，通过鼻端的舔吻、腰际的萦怀来感受休的气息，任由自己的呼吸变得更为深沉。并且抵在身后的门上，一边交付出一部分力道，一边又难耐地想要吻休。

而休也确实再度低头吻他，仿佛听到他心中所想。他们吻得更潮湿，并在彼此的气味中变得更忘情，以致于这次休的吻则向下移，经过史蒂芬的脖颈、滑动的喉结、凌乱的领口……而到达他的胸口。

有几滴雨先前淋在他的衬衫上，其中几滴正巧打湿史蒂芬一侧的乳头，于是休听凭本能地含上去时，史蒂芬不仅颤抖一下，并且第一次出声地呻吟，声音低哑且突兀，一下子令休恢复几分清醒——但他看着面前史蒂芬眼中的雾气，便又想起自己是要做什么。

休抬头面对着史蒂芬，右手抚上方才吻过的地方，柔声吐气着说，“你该去洗个澡。好吗？”

史蒂芬只是盯着他的嘴唇，并在左侧胸膛的刺激中尽力地使自己不至于向后弓去，因而显得迟钝地点点头。休一边隔着衣料碾揉着他，一边同样散漫地想，史蒂芬是不是醉了。

去往浴室的几步路中，他们之间又互换了许多细碎的吻。史蒂芬好像对接吻这件事有难以穷尽的好奇心，有时又喜欢抵着他的唇瓣舔他的牙齿。而休的注意力则全都集中在一边撑着他跌跌撞撞地前进，一边为他脱掉外衣上——毕竟不能指望一个像在讨糖的大孩子会有这份责任心。

这个场景或许应该像那些色情片：主角们拥吻着向前走，零落的衣服一件件地委落在身后。然而真正做起来却和平常表演时偶尔为对方换衣服没什么两样，只不过是反一下。休把史蒂芬上衣的最后一颗纽扣解开；史蒂芬再次凑上来吻他时被风冷得叹一口气。

所以一到浴室，休就先推开对方，转身将淋浴器调热打开，再让史蒂芬脱掉下裤和鞋子、坐进莲蓬头下宽敞的浴缸里——这是个复古的搭配，然而休喜欢它多过时兴的洗吹一体式浴具，就像他至今仍保留着一台唱片机和一个MP3一样。

温度适中的水花以圆弧形线条喷涌至浴缸的中央，史蒂芬凑近一些，屈着腿将脸暴露在水瀑下，闭眼任由水流冲刷、令几缕发丝黏附在额头上。

休也脱去衣物，靠在浴缸边缘，抱住自己的膝盖。他家里的浴具显然是双人式的，正巧并肩坐得下两个人，史蒂芬便凑到他身边，也一样抱膝坐下。

一丝雾气伴随着热水渐渐涌入视野内，随后越聚越浓，在他们身边轻缓地浮动；空气中还有着洗浴时疏淡的香。

在流水声中，休转头问对方：“现在感觉好点了吗？”

他的声音不够响，然而史蒂芬听到了；他的意思也不够明确，但史蒂芬知道他在指什么。于是他坦然地对上休的目光，透过薄雾看向那双蓝眼睛：“我还想吻你，可以吗？”

他们俩同时安静了一下，随后休半跪着起身、史蒂芬松开膝盖向后躺去，两个动作像于同一时间发生。紧接着休轻摁住史蒂芬的肩膀，俯下身去深深地吻他。

浴缸的侧边上有个软垫，能够令史蒂芬靠在上面，舒适地感受此时可感的一切。眼睑边萦绕着的温热水汽，与自己胸膛相抵的休的皮肤，口鼻间亲密而温暖的呼吸，水流对身体柔和而热情的挤压……

史蒂芬长长地吸进一口气，没有睁开眼睛。水声仿佛越来越响。

等到这个吻持续得几乎令肩颈越来越不适时，休撤开了。他伏在史蒂芬的半边身体上，等喘息没那么明显后问：“然后呢？”

这个问题似乎有些多余，但直到听见，史蒂芬才庆幸他问了。倘若是在与其他人的关系里，这一夜应当是关键性的转折点，如果做下去，日后不是恋人、床伴就是一夜情；如果不做下去，就会笼统地成为“尴尬的关系”，在往后的记忆里成为笑话、遗憾或者谈资。

只是休无论如何也不属于那两种情况，因为全部的情形都不一样。那些吻、拥抱、抚摸，不带有性的指向，不会有新的结局，也没有任何宣泄、索求、刻意的满足和讨好，而仅仅是因为史蒂芬需要。就像母亲会满足孩子想听睡前故事的需要，就像朋友有时会互相捶肩按摩。

但这些他先前竟都没想过。

最后史蒂芬笑一下，说：“就只是，帮我洗个澡吧。”

休像从他的表情里看出了什么，也点一点头。转个身从浴缸旁取出同样老式的瓶装沐浴露和洗发水——为此史蒂芬也曾嘲笑过他，因为时下流行的沐浴香氛实在太好用了，何况气体产品也比这些老掉牙的东西更环保。

但当那些凝露状液体真正被涂抹到他的身体上时，史蒂芬才恍然醒悟出它们存在的价值——休略显粗糙的手带着这样一种滑腻感来触摸他，略凉的质感又在反衬出体热的同时抚慰他……

史蒂芬尽力地将上半身背靠向休的上半身，认为这样或许就不至于使事情向另一个方向滑去。但他已然硬了，也知道休绝对看在眼里。

他们的姿势最后变成休靠在浴缸的侧边，而史蒂芬靠在休的身上。受到这点限制，休便开始伸手为他清理头发。

史蒂芬渐渐觉得，今晚的节奏之所以舒缓，一方面是因为此事的陌生，一方面又是因为休怕他不舒服，心理上或生理上。因为此时在他头皮上的抓挠从最初较寻常的速度迅速放缓下来，休还在身后问：“这样感觉好吗？”

当然很好。史蒂芬不清楚有没有把这几个词真正说出来，因为他已再一次闭眼、听凭休动作地躺着，伸展开自己的肢体，双脚恰好抵在缸壁上。他第一次发现头皮竟然是敏感如斯的部位，仿佛休的手指行过一处时，他才会终于意识到那一处的存在。不仅存在，并且渴求触摸，渴望被适宜的力道以按压、揉刮，或者只是亲昵的蹭弄。

他像是半漂浮在充满泡沫的水中，只随着头顶那一点力道而浮动。四周充满暗光与湿热，仿佛置身母腹。

这一切的感觉都过于安心、平和了，休甚至开始和他聊天，问起亚伦，问起手术申请，问起其他琐碎又重要的事。但史蒂芬却仍旧硬着，甚至没什么疲软下去的迹象。他一边回话，一边又分心想，这和其他亲密接触的经历比起来是多么奇怪啊。毫无疑问他内心仍是享受那些最原始、最激动到几乎狂躁的性张力的，甚至一度以为那就是性唯一的面貌和价值，但他头一遭发现，原来从容不迫的亲密同样能极深地撩动情欲，因为在这些具有掌握感的时刻里，他似乎更愿意彻底地交付出自己。

史蒂芬于是更近地靠向休，但令他惊讶又难免想笑的是，休也硬了一点，却正在将身体向外撇开。他们是从什么时候起变得这样合拍的呢？

史蒂芬没有回忆下去。他只是抿起嘴唇，忍住笑容，迅速地做了个决定。浴缸里此时已浮满带香气的泡沫，他伸手捧住一些，随后向下去触摸休的阴茎。

休的动作顿了一下，史蒂芬不用回头都能想象出那双睁大的蓝眼睛，并且感到自己脸上难免地更热了一些。但他依旧动作坚决地开始向下套弄，以他最熟练也最放心的方式。他先前从来没有真正仔细地看见过休的这部分器官，此时也只能感觉出它在手心中变热并胀大。

休有些压抑地问他：“……所以现在是？”

史蒂芬向后滑去一些，抬头把洗发水的泡沫都蹭在休的胸膛上，“我想让你操我。想试试吗？”

顺着水流，一些原本困难的动作就轻易许多。史蒂芬从来在与别人的恋爱关系中掌握主导位置，此时放下也是第一次。今晚或许以其本身就能成为一个巨大的“第一次”了，第一次被这样锋利的热度进入、第一次被从背后拥抱、第一次与平生最好的朋友发生性关系……

但“性关系”本身岂非只是一个依据相当单薄的划分？他相信休一样清楚，这一夜消散后，他们之间真正复杂而珍贵的关系本质都不会变。

史蒂芬闭上眼，感到一切都轻盈且炽热。被填满的感觉如此不同，他已经很难再控制住自己的声音。休在他身下抚摸他腰际的曲线，似乎还在耳边说着什么话。

但他很难听清，因为随着欲望越滚越大的则是周身的热度，逐渐烫热的洗浴水、拥抱、雾气，都令他在情欲中变得更加难耐。他的脸绝对红透了。于是在下一次冲撞之后，他的呻吟声中努力吐露出些内容：“不，……休，太热了，我受不了。”

而对方也真的在性事的中途停顿下来，从史蒂芬的身体里退出去，再撑着浴缸侧边起身，并且踩上去，去打开那扇对他而言都有些高的窄窗。

史蒂芬有些茫然地坐起来看他，这时才发现浴缸中的水早已漫出来，整间浴室都有些不像样。但他转回来，目光自然而然地落到休的小腿上，那里的曲线有种显然过了分的健美——单从此时因伸展而绷紧的肌肉里，似乎就能看出早先几年在操场和皮划艇中淌下的汗水。史蒂芬看着那里的肌肉因休的变化而慢速地滑动，不由联想到白石塑成的雕像，与写满金黄色的吻的诗歌。

窗户似乎有些问题，休还没有打开。而史蒂芬分开水凑近，忍不住在他的小腿上留下一个轻吻。

沐浴露是柠檬鼠尾草味的，滑落下的几粒水滴令史蒂芬终于尝出来了。

  
FIN

* * *

  
……后来屋外雨声渐消，他们擦干身体后一齐躺到床上，肩膀贴着肩膀。制冷器送出的凉风像几声呓语，连着薄被将他们裹在一起。

呼吸沉浮起落的间隙中，休听见身边的史蒂芬在嘀咕着说，“回头想想，这整件事倒是个不错的素材。”他顿了顿，句子之间出现意有所指的中断，“你知道吗，休，我在想，节目只做到两季或许太不像话了。”

“是吗？”被问话的人早已半闭上眼睛，然而嘴角的边缘涌出朦胧的笑意，“嗯，确实。”

FIN


End file.
